Consumer demand for sophisticated, practical solutions affording greater functionality and convenience is increasing across a broad market front. Focus on the kitchen to reduce kitchen drudgery and simplify kitchen tasks has a longer history, but bathrooms, laundry rooms, garages, workshops, and commercial facilities are now receiving the same attention for efficiency and convenience. Most obvious and most prolific in this market are initiatives to address storage issues, making shelves and drawers pull, roll, slide and otherwise appear from increasingly obscure locations in increasingly complex configurations. Less developed but just as desirable are products that simplify common tasks and conveniently place devices in support of work activities directly in the work zone where the activity is performed. The difference between these two applications, storage and work surfaces, can be subtle. Both have a storage aspect to their design in that, even in a work surface, the device is often required to store away neatly and accomplish the goals of convenience and efficient space usage. However, in most work surfaces, the installation space must be specifically sized and allocated for the task; whereas, in a storage application, often a solution can be selected to fit whatever space is available. It is more critical in a work surface that dynamic loads associated with the task are evaluated adequately and components be sized and selected to withstand the inherently more significant loading conditions. Although not impossible, it is difficult to convert a common storage application to a work surface and vice versa while also satisfying other requirements of good design.